Dwafu: Junaid Jafari
Languages: Common Dwarven Sulka-Abar Masterwork Shortsword crit 19-20x2, 1 Ib., one-handed, slashing; +1 to hit Masterwork Greatsword of Fire crit 19-20/x2, 8 Ib., two-handed, slashing, 1d6 fire damage Musket 1d2 melee, 2 rounds, 20/2d10crit, 3 Ib., rifle, piercing/bludgeoning, 40 shots Half-Plate +8 AC;max dex +0 ; check -7 50 Ib. Winter Clothing, 50 gold, save from Wintery Clothing. 1865.30 gold Feats: Persuasive +2 on diplomacy and intimidate Toughness +3 hp + 1/level over 3 Skill Name Key Ability Skill Modifier Ability Modifier Ranks Misc. Modifier * Acrobatics Dex* 0 = +2 -2 [armor * Appraise Int 2 = +2 * Bluff Cha 7 = +5 + 2 persuasive * Climb Str* 1 = +3 -2 armor * Craft_1 Int 2 = +2 * Craft_2 Int 2 = +2 * Craft_3 Int 2 = +2 * Diplomacy Cha 16 = +5 + 5 + 3 skill +2 persuade * Disguise Cha 4 = +4 * Escape Artist Dex* 0 = +2 -2 armor * Fly Dex* 0 = +2 -2 armor * Heal Wis 5 = +1 + 1 + 3 skill * Intimidate Cha 6 = +4 + 2 persuasive * Knowledge (nobility) Int 6 = +2 + 1 + 3 skill * Knowledge (religion) Int 6 = +2 + 1 + 3 skill * Perception Wis 4 = +4 * Perform_1 Cha 4 = +5 * Perform_2 Cha 4 = +5 * Perform_3 Cha 4 = +5 * Perform_4 Cha 4 = +5 * Perform_5 Cha 4 = +5 * Ride Dex* 0 = +2 -2 armor * Sense Motive Wis 5 = +1 + 1 + 3 skill * Stealth Dex* 0 = +2 -2 armor * Survival Wis 1 = +1 * Swim Str** 1 = +3 -2 armor * = check penalty for armor/shield ** = some groups double armor/shield penalties for swimmers Favored class points: Hit points +2; Skill points +0 Adjust weapon attack rolls and armor penalties as required for masterwork / magic equipment. Human This human chose +2 to charisma (already included) Extra feat at first level (already included) Four extra skill points at first level (already included) One extra skill point at each additional level (already included) Paladin Aura of Good Detect Evil Smite Evil (1x/day; add +4 to melee attack roll, paladin levels to damage) Divine Grace (level 2) -- apply charisma bonus, if any, to saving throws Lay on Hands (level 2) -- half your paladin level, plus your charisma modifiers, times per day. This heals 1d6 per two paladin levels, as standard action, or on self is swift action. Can damage undea, no save. Only one free hand required. Aura of Courage (level 3) -- immune to all fear, +4 to saves for all allies in ten feet Divine Health (level 3) -- immune to all diseases, including magical ones Mercy -- at level 3, and every 3rd level after, choose one mercy to augment laying on of hands Channel positive energy(level 4) -- use two Smite Evils to do as a cleric does Divine bond (level 5) -- may be various weapon enhancements or a steed Aura of Resolve (level 8) -- immune to all charm, +4 to saves for all allies in ten feet Aura of Justice (level 11) -- spend two uses of smite evil to give the power to smite evil to all non-evil allies Aura of Faith (level 14) -- your weapons are good-aligned, as are all allied attacks within 10 feet of you Aura of Righteousness (level 17) -- DR5/evil; immune to compulsion, +4 to saves for all allies in ten feet Holy Champion (level 20) -- DR10/evil; smite evil successful against an evil outsides, the outsider is subject to banishment Code of Conduct / Association High charisma gains bonus spells daily Concentration check: d20 + paladin level + charisma modifier vs. DC Class HP rolled Level 1: Paladin 10 Junaid Khador's Equipment: 33 lb 2 lb 1 lb 4 lb _____ 40 lb Weapons / Armor / Shield (from above) Backpack Flint and steel Pouch x1 Waterskins x1 Total More about Junaid Khador: Notes Gets 3 level 1 divine spells (1 base, 2 from charisma) http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/core-classes/paladin#TOC-Divine-Bond-Sp-